roblox_the_northern_frontierfandomcom-20200214-history
Constables
NOTICE Constables, along with the constabulary office, are gone forever according to an announcement made on October 10th 2018. Colonel Orpios announced the Constabulary is disbanded but we're not sure if the constabulary uniform will be removed as well. So if you planned to join the constabulary, search for another garrison to join instead. Overview Constables are law enforcement HBC in the Frontier. They share a role with Militia but are a separate orginizaton. They are orginized by Division I, II, III, IV, V, VI, along with Warden Guard Division, Baliff Guard Division, and Investigations Division. They serve under in the Justice Department led by the Minister of Justice. Constables are to enforce the law on Militia, Colonist and Natives. They're normally targeted or people run away from them since they have good loot and elite. Depends on their rank that they're hard to kill. They have good eye vision and really intelligent so you will get spotted easily if you attempt to hide. The Constables are led by Commissioner Lucius. Constable Ranking Assistant (Constable, Baliff, Warden or Detective) -''' Assistant's are granted the rank Lance Corporal in main group. They're not allow to speak unless they ask for permission to speak in game. They're a new Constable who just enlist from a day or one week. They're to assist Junior (Constable, Baliff or Warden)+ and they are cadets. 'Junior (Constable, Baliff, Warden or Detective) -' Junior's are the first official Constables. They're getting more experience and they are to help Assistant's in doing their job and follow orders from higher ranks. They grant the rank Corporal in group. They have shown great loyalty, responsibility, respect and intelligent to the Constabulary Department. '(Constable, Baliff, Warden or Detective) -' They are one of the most responsible, mature, helpful, intelligent and respectful Constables in the Constabulary Department. They are the first medium rank and the only medium rank in the Constabulary Department. They take orders from higher ranks and command the lower ranks. 'Senior (Constable, Baliff, Warden or Detective) -' This are one of the most responsible, mature, helpful, intelligent and respectful Constables. They are a high medium rank and take orders from higher ranks. They get treated very easily and a lot of HBC or come protecting them and high ranks. Very hard to kill and contain even more better loot. They are about to become a high rank in the Constabulary Department. They are to inspect lower ranks if they do a good job and report to the higher ranks 'Head (Constable, Baliff, Warden or Detective) -' The Head (Constable, Baliff or Warden) are taken orders from their higher superior. They're to check on the Senior (Constable, Baliff or Warden) and get information from the Senior (Constable, Baliff, or Warden) on how the lower ranks are doing manage the division normally. 'Chief ('Constable, Baliff, Warden or Detective) -''' This rank grants you a lot of respect. It proven you have shown a lot of intelligence, leadership, responsibility and more! This person are to inspect the Head (Constable, Baliff or Warden) and the Senior (Constable, Baliff or Warden) if their doing a good job and take orders from the Deputy (Constable, Baliff or Warden) and Director (Constable, Baliff or Warden) Deputy Director ('''Constable, Baliff, Warden or Detective) -''' This is the right hand man of the Director (Constable, Baliff or Warden) of the division. It shown the higher ranks you have shown great loyalty and more! This person helps the Director updating the trello, inspecting lower ranks, get information from Senior (Constable, Baliff or Warden) or higher and reports it to the Director. 'Director -' This is the leader of a division in the Constabulary Department. Hand picked by the Commandant / Commander of the Battalion / Detachment. This rank is very hard to get and in charge of the whole division. 'Assistant Commandant / Commander -' The right hand of the Commandant or Commander and second in command of a Battalion / Detachment shown great loyalty to higher ranks and handpicked by a higher rank. 'Commandant / Commander -' Handpicked by the Commissioner and in charge of a whole Battalion / Detachment. One Battalion / Detachment contains 2-5 divisions. 'Commissioner -' First in command of the Constabulary Department. Handpicked by the Minister of Justice. Category:Militia